


Burr Shot First

by oliriggedthegame



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, idek okay im exhausted and i want to exercise my clarke headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliriggedthegame/pseuds/oliriggedthegame





	Burr Shot First

"FUCK OFF, FINN." A small brunette girl shouted from across the room, startling Lexa and bringing to her attention the group of college kids gathered at a table near the stage. The girl who'd shouted was sitting with an empty glass across from a boy (Finn, she assumed) whose face was covered in what Lexa assumed was once in the girl's glass. To one side Finn was what had to be a bodybuilder with how huge he was, a petite girl to the other. High-fiving the girl who'd shouted was an older boy with curly hair and a huge grin. But the one who caught Lexa's eye most was the little blonde sipping on what looked like a vodka tonic to the left of the angry girl. Her hair was tied back in a lazy bun and she looked like she was definitely not on her first drink. 

"Oh, shit." Lexa muttered to herself. "Fucking students, always coming in on quiet nights to sing the same damn songs a thousand times." She thought back over the hundreds of students who came in to sing that shitty Disney song last year "ironically". She'd heard it so many times by the end of one week, she'd wanted to find Idina Menzel, commend her for Wicked, then beat her ass. She picked up her phone and opened the camera. As discreetly as she could manage, she took a photo of the table and texted her older sister.

 

Lex(Luth)a

10:39 PM

[attached file]

which dimwit do you think is gonna ask if we have new americana

Anyinator

10:40 PM

id say mop top but he seems preoccupied with the drink on his face

heres hoping its the cutie next to him

Lex(Luth)a

10:42 PM

idk man the blonde next to her seems drunk enough

plot twist its the rock wannabe

Anyinator

10:45 PM

omg yes i hope he sings smth high and nails it

id bet money his name is smth like brock or shawn

Lex(Luth)a

10:46 PM

we dont even require names but im gonna ask his just for you

 

"Uh, excuse me." A loud voice broke through Lexa's focus on her phone. She jumped and looked up at a girl standing in front of the desk, one hand placed firmly on it to hold her up. Lexa told herself to remember to tell Anya she was right about the blonde girl. She was a lot different up close. Prettier, for starters. Lexa tried to ignore the amplified smell of alcohol and smiled up at the girl.

"Hi, can I help you?" She reached for the A-M record book, a sneaking suspicion she was right about the song choice, too.

"Yeah, I was just wondering, uhm," She paused and thought about why she came over for a moment. She was slurring her words, and blinking way too hard for someone who was about to go on stage. Lexa opened the book to a random page and looked up at the girl like she didn't have a list of possible song choices for a pretty blonde from whichever local university was the peppiest. New Americana, if she thought she was special, Hello, if she thought she was talented, or Cake by the Ocean, if she knew how to have a good time. "Do you have any Lin Miranda?"

Lexa started to flip through and stopped dead when she realized what she'd just heard. She thought that must have been wrong, this girl wasn't actually requesting Hamilton, was she?

"I'm sorry, what?" Lexa looked up at the girl like she was batshit insane.

"Lin-Manuel Miranda, do you have anything by him?" The girl looked at Lexa as if she'd just asked for a Top 40 and not new-age Broadway.

"I'm not sure," Lexa sighed and flipped to the M section of the book. She was  _definitely_ telling Anya about this mess. Flipping through the pages, she pretended to search for songs they both knew damn well weren't there. "I'm sorry, it doesn't look like we have anything by him. Would you like a different song maybe?"

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have the Hamilton soundtrack?" Moving to stand on her own, the girl tripped and fell over the desk. Lexa moved as quickly as she could but had no idea what to do. She looked up at the table where the stranger's friends had been and it was empty.

"Shit." Lexa shouted upon realizing her water had been poured all over the record books.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry." The girl stood back up and tried wiping the table down with her sleeve. Lexa stopped her as quickly as she could and brought her over a chair.

"It's fine. Here, have a seat." Lexa left a moment to get a towel to wipe up the table. She had already resigned herself to the fact that Jasper, the 17 year old idiot she worked with, would rat her out for ruining the records and she'd probably get fired. She may as well let the drunk girl ditched by her friends feel okay about it. 

"Oh, thank you very much." The girl took the water Lexa offered and offered up a goofy smile in return.

"I'm Lexa, by the way." Lexa figured introductions were in order, considering she'd probably have to either help this girl into a cab or give her a ride home.

"Clarke." She took a sip of the water and stared at the ruined books. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe in this day and age that isn't digital."

"You and me both." Lexa laughed and unclipped the binder hooks, pulling the pages out to let them dry. "I guess we're lucky it's not. Water is easier to get out of paper than computers."

"You're totally right." Clarke pointed at Lexa like she'd made the best point ever. "Maybe that's why they don't put it on computers. So drunk assholes don't end up ruining the whole thing." She laughed at her own remark, or possibly at nothing.

"It's not that great anyway." Lexa smiled slightly as she laid out the pages across the table. "I mean, we don't even have the Hamilton soundtrack."

"Exactly!" Clarke shouted so suddenly she seemed to scare herself. "I mean, come on. It's 2015 and you honestly don't have the soundtrack to the most monumental musical since Wicked?"

"I wouldn't say it's the most monumental since Wicked, but I see your point." Lexa laid out the last page and leaned back in her chair, glancing at Clarke to see the most excited and offended look she'd seen on any of the drunk kids who talked to her.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"How can you not think its the most monumental musical since Wicked?" This sprung a long argument about whether or not Fun Home was more monumental than Hamilton, which led to an argument about whether Burr or Hamilton shot first, which led to an argument about whether or not John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton were romantically involved, which led to them arguing about different things for the rest of the night. Clarke's friends never did come back for her, but she didn't seem to mind much.

"He didn't even tell anyone what he really wanted until the second a-" Lexa was cut off by her boss coming over to tell her they closed twenty minutes ago and she needed to get going. "Oh, sorry, Indra. I didn't realize how late it had gotten."

"It's no issue, but why are the pages all laid out everywhere?" Indra gestured to the empty binder with a questioning look.

"That's my bad." Clarke chimed in, having sobered up quite a bit since she'd initially come over. "I spilled a drink on it earlier, but I think they dried up alright."

"I don't really care how it happened, just make sure it doesn't happen again, yeah?" Indra looked at Lexa until she nodded quickly. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other like children who'd been scolded by a teachers while Indra walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot, they laughed and packed their things to leave.

"Do you want a ride home, Clarke?" Lexa asked hopefully, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Of course, I can't have you out in the world thinking Angelica Schuyler should've married John Laurens." Clarke laughed and they walked out together bickering about history.

When they arrived at Clarke's apartment, it was well after 2 am and Lexa was dreading driving all the way back home. She secretly hoped Clarke would invite her to stay so she didn't have to, but no such luck. She did, however manage to leave with a phone number she would certainly use. She thought the whole ride home about the arguments Clarke had made about Peggy Schuyler being the Beyonce of the Schuyler sisters. When she got home, she created a witty contact and opened a new text message.

 

Unknown Number

3:12 AM

ill work on getting say no to this added to the roster when next i work

Burr Sympathizer

3:13 AM

youd better

we should get coffee and discuss further how asexual john laurens was

im a better debater sober

Jefferson Supporter

3:15 AM

id love to

but youre absolutely wrong john laurens was pansexual

Burr Sympathizer

3:15 AM

if we start arguing again ill never get to sleep so ill take a rain check on proving you wrong

Jefferson Supporter

3:16 AM

good night clarke

Burr Sympathizer

3:16 AM

night lexa


End file.
